The First Mission
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh! It's about what I imagine Cammie's first, easy mission in the CIA.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally here. My first real mission. My name is Cammie and I just graduated from the Gallagher academy. In case you didn't know, it's a school for spies. During my last year, I shut down a terrorist organization that killed my father and were after my school. Now I finally got to do something in the field that wasn't me being chased. I had also met a boy. His name is Zach. He helped me stop the Circle of Cavan even though his mom was the leader. We can only talk on the phone now because I am on a mission.  
I arrived at the Headquarters of the CIA. My best friend, Bex, and I were being sent to go to a high school because the school had been threatened and we could pretend to be teenagers because, well, we still were. The school was a nice private school that was threatened because some not well liked millionaires had students enrolled there. There were 2 girls and 1 boy we were supposed to keep safe. Obviously, they had bodyguards but they weren't as good as me and Bex.  
No one was told who me and Bex were. The parents of the students we were told extra help would be available at school but that was it. If anyone knew about us, it would be unsafe.  
Bex and I were supposed to be juniors and we had to make friends with the people we were protecting. The school had uniforms so obviously we couldn't dress nicely but our hair and makeup had to be perfect. We studied up on the latest styles and figured it out. There uniforms were like the ones at the Gallagher academy. You could wear any shoes you wanted so Bex went with a pair of converse and I wore my favorite black sperrys. I died my hair a light blonde color to make me look better and straightened it and Bex wore her hair curly and we looked like the teens in Seventeen magazine.  
We met with the CIA agents who had been monitoring the situation. The kids parents started a clothing store that became a huge company. They showed us pictures and told us the names. The first girl's name was Aria Johnson. She had bright blue eyes and blonde wavy hair. She was really skinny and reminded me of Liz. I was really happy she was gonna be in the room we reported to. The next girl was Avery Clark. She had long brown straight hair and beautiful brown eyes. Both girls with gorgeous. The agents said they were the popular girls at school and they were best friends. They vacationed together, they shopped together, and they spent all there free time together. Then they showed us the 1 boy of the group. He looked very similar to Zach. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His name was Logan Butler. He had great hair and was a little taller than Zach. The agents said he usually was by himself and he was very smart.  
"I'll bond with the girls, you bond with Logan. I know how you like the dark haired boys," Bex said, winking at me. I laughed uncomfortably.  
One of the agents said, "Well, I'll make sure Cammie has her classes with the boy and Bex has classes with the girls. They have most classes together but they have a few different." We nodded and he continued, "You will being staying at a hotel in a suite. That way if they go to your place you can say your parents own the hotel together and they have you live in the suites there." A man walked in and handed him two sheets of paper, which the CIA agent handed to us. "And here are your schedules." I read mine. I had Anatomy, AP statistics, AP U.S. History, English, Study Hall, lunch, French 4, and gym. I looked at Bex's she had all the same classes except she didn't have AP stats she had honors Honors calculus. It is the math class below AP stats. "Here are credit cards. You need to buy some expensive fashionable clothes. Agent McHenry has been told to take you shopping but she doesn't know what for. You need everything there. Try not to spend too much. You will be on this mission for at least a semester. You can sneak off to spend time with people you know but it has to be inside a private place not in the town you are going to."  
Bex smiled when she heard shopping and I smiled when he said we could see people. Like my mom. And Zach. I was going to miss him so much. I loved being with him. I didn't let him know that, of course, because he would tease me.  
Bex and I left the CIA building and a car squealed to a stop in front of us. Bex and I instantly tensed up. The window rolled down and a voice said, "Get in."

**Hi! This is my first story and I hope you like it! It's kind of boring and short so far but trust me, it will get better! Please review so I know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bex and I laughed as we noticed Macey was driving the car. I groaned, realizing we would be spending the whole day shopping. With Bex and Macey.  
"So what do you guys need?" Macey asked.  
"Expensive good looking clothes and apparently we need everything." Bex said.  
"That's quite offensive," Macey replied.  
"I know," Bex responded.  
We spent the day trying on clothes and bought so many clothes I thought I would collapse carrying them all. We decided to go out to eat somewhere nice so we changed into some dresses. Bex wore a high low dress that was strapless. The top was black and the bottom was blue. I wore a tight sparkly black dress with 3/4 sleeves. Macey wore a tight fitting gold sparkly dress with short sleeves. We sat down and I saw someone across the room. They winked at me and got up and motioned for me to follow.  
"Excuse me, guys," I said getting up and going into the women's restroom. I was pulled into a stall and smiled.  
"Well, hello there, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, smirking his signature smirk.  
"Why are you here, Zach? Trying to wreck my first mission?" I asked jokingly.  
"You haven't started yet. You're with Macey." He said.  
"She had to take us shopping," I replied groaning.  
He laughed, "Since you're here anyway, do you want to eat together?"  
"Hmmm... I don't know." I said grinning. "Why not?" He kissed me and I realized just how much I missed him. It was so great being with him. I walked out and told Macey and Bex I was going to eat with him.  
"Fine." Macey said. "I want a hug goodbye, though. Chances are we won't see each other for a while." I hugged Macey and walked over to the table.  
"May I say, Gallagher Girl, you look quite stunning?" Zach said, smirking. I looked at him. He didn't look too bad either. He was wearing dress pants and a white button up shirt.  
"Why, thank you. You look nice as well." I replied. "Guess what?"  
"What?" He asked.  
"We can leave our mission to meet with people in private in a different town," I said.  
"And by that you mean you are gonna visit who?" He said smirking, jokingly.  
"I don't know. Liz, Macey, my mom... You" I answered, nonchalantly.  
"Good," he grinned, "I was worried you would leave me for someone new," he joked.  
"Hey I'm at a high school. I could meet a boy," I replied defensively.  
"I know but you wouldn't leave me," he said. I nodded and we chatted for the rest of the dinner.  
"See you soon," Zach said. We walked outside holding hands and he kissed me. He pushed me against the building wall in an alley.  
"Are you scared of the alley?" I joked.  
"I'll protect you," He whispered before his lips met mine. I felt like time had stopped. It was the best feeling. We only stopped when someone coughed.  
"Hey, Cam, are you ready to go?" Bex said.  
"If you want, I can drive you." Zach whispered before he returned to kissing me.  
"You can't know where we are going," Bex said to him.  
"I already know where you are going," He said, leaning back towards me. I put my hands on his chest and stopped him.  
"How?" I asked, staring into his beautiful, dark eyes.  
"I'm also going on the mission," he smirked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, smiling hugely.  
"It was a surprise. Just like I'm sure you weren't going to tell me you are on a honeypot mission," he frowned at me.  
"It's not like that," I whispered back looking down.  
"Well, I'm supposed to be his new best friend while my girlfriend makes out with him." He said angrily tightening his fists.  
"It's not my fault. You should get used to it," I said.  
"Fine. Lets go," he said, storming to the car. Bex and I got in and glanced at each other. We could tell he was angry. We got to the hotel and dropped our bags off. Bex and I's room was connected. I walked to the suite across the hall to talk to Zach. I knocked on the door. He opened it and let me in without saying anything. I sat on the couch inside.  
"I know you're not talking to me but I'm not going to do anything," I said to him as he sat down next to me.  
"Excuse me for being mad. You said you could find someone new and then we talked about your honeypot mission," he said frowning at me.  
I looked him intently in the eye, "I love you, Zach."  
"I love you, too, Cammie," he said. He still looked angry. If I was going to be a honeypot, I needed practice. I bent across the couch and kissed him more passionately than I ever have before. He looked surprised at first but he slowly started kissing back. I could tell it made him feel better.  
"Whenever you get upset, I'll kiss you like that," I winked.  
He smirked, "Maybe I should get upset more often." He leaned back to kiss me. I pulled away after a couple seconds. He frowned at me.  
"We have a big day tomorrow. What's your class schedule?" I asked him. He read it to me. "We have the same schedule. I guess we will see a lot of each other. Remember, we can't kiss in public and you can't be jealous. I have to flirt with him." He growled a little.  
"I don't like this," he responded.  
"I know. I don't really either. Try to be friends with him in the beginning of the day. He is the person showing you around. I am going to sit by him during second hour. If he asks you if I like him, you have to say I think she does. You can't say you know because we aren't supposed to be really close. We kind of talk but that's all. I'll sit by him in three classes and you sit by him in four. Does that sound ok?" I asked.  
"Other than the part where I set him up with the girl I love." He said, suddenly looking angry.  
"Zach, you have to get used to it. I'm sorry. Take a deep breath," I said smiling.  
He smiled the smile he only showed me when we were alone, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't imagine another guy with you, touching you, kissing you. Especially because I have to set you up. I want to be with you," he said, whispering. "You do look beautiful tonight." I couldn't help myself. I kissed him again and before I knew it, we were making out. So long to going to bed early. We were kissing for a long time and soon he was laying on top of me. I gasped and I got up. He sighed  
"I should go to bed," I said.  
"Are you not enjoying yourself?" He said, smirking at me, pulling me closer to him.  
"We have school tomorrow," I replied and ran out of the room before anything could happen. I changed to my pajamas and fell asleep, hoping everything would go well tomorrow.

**Hi! Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not great so far but wait until the next chapter! And I did put some Zammie in there so I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
